


[podfic] The General's Apprentice

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rey is Luke's padawan, learning the way of the Force as the Jedi know it, all daring swordfights and flashy acrobatics. Finn has chosen a different teacher, and a different way...





	[podfic] The General's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The General's Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855739) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Character Study, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Finn, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:06:11  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW_TFA\)%20_The%20General's%20Apprentice_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0780.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
